Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial data timing base modulator, especially one which can decrease the presentation speed of serial digital data, thus allowing a emulator to analyze the normal-speed digital data in a slow speed and which can increase the speed of the emulated digital data from the emulator, thus recovering the speed of the digital data to a normal speed.
Simulators used at the present time are merely for emulation of normal audio signals. Therefore, the output signal of the emulated device can be analyzed and emulated by the emulator if the frequency of the oscillation signal is adjusted to a very low value to considerably reduce the presentation speed of the output signal of the emulated device. However, for emulation of sound from data media carriers such as compact disc or video compact disc via a CD-ROM, the quick presentation speed of the sound signal prevents the emulator from analyzing and emulating the sound signal coming from the CD-ROM. Although the sound signal may be pre-recorded in a tape and reproduced in a recorder playback with a slower speed. However, the operation of the recorder playback normally introduces noises and cause worse affection to the emulation of the emulator. It is requisite to provide a serial data timing base modulator which can convert relatively high speed serial data into relatively low speed serial data and also convert relatively low speed serial data into relatively high speed serial data.